Chloe's Mind
by hardcoreWWnut
Summary: I'm a fan of Bridget Jones's Diary and while this is no where near as good as that is, this is written in some what the same way with Chloe. It's something that's been bouncing around in my head and I needed to get out before I could sleep. Please R&R!


I got this idea into my head and it turned out nothing like I was hoping. Oh well, hope someone out their likes it. Personally I think it sucks but I needed to write it.  
  
I'm hoping to update my other story soon. With much better writing.  
  
Any ways, it's kind of written like Bridget Jones's Diary but with out quality.  
  
Rated : PG - 13 - I don't think it's bad and you see more on TV any ways.  
  
Disclaimer : Oh like any one would think I own them. I don't. Like everyone else here.  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Monday  
  
6:25 AM : Was awoken by alarm going off.  
  
6:26 AM : Have prevented alarm from bothering me in the future by pounding it with high heel shoe. Have done damage to shoe but alarm is no longer a problem, vg.  
  
7:14 AM : Crap! Am in a rush to get coffee and still be at school before the bell rings. Must run.  
  
7:59 AM : At school within seconds of bell. Am very proud.  
  
11: 25 AM : Most amazing thing happened on my way to lunch, found Clark breaking his first ever rule! Major event of the day in my book. He and Lana were openly holding hands, and in a school hall way! Wanted to yell PDAs at top of voice but thought better of it as one of them owns god sent (e.g. Talon).  
  
12:30 PM : Am VERY unhappy. Found Peter going through all of my papers in the Torch. He did not even look at when I tossed a tape dispenser at him, only groaned something that sounded very much like "lighten up on the espresso with attitude" and walk out, leaving behind a mess of trash.  
  
12:43 PM : Have decided trash is really just the content of Peters' backpack and not really office stuff. That's judging from the look of these pictures and the angel that were taken from.  
  
12:47 AM : He will never be accused of being gay. But am worried about Clark. Lana could not get him to kiss her to the great amusement of all other students. Curiously, he did consult his health book near the back. Am not sure what section he was in. Must find out.  
  
3:46 PM : VG, found sections Clark might have been in, either the 'growth of a cell' or 'why my pants are bulging, the answer to all those questions - for men'. Never knew Kent had that in him.  
  
4:17 PM : Have just watched hole of Smallville make fools of them selfs' by dancing in streets, drunk for two hours after a basketball game. Must get a car that can do more then twenty miles per hour and find life out and salvation (e.g. coffee) out side of Crazyville.  
  
7:00 PM : Am going to bed early so can wake up early in the morning and be truly on time for all events.  
  
7:09 PM : Sleep plan not working. Will simply find nice, illegal way to use the net and find other side of Clark Kent and Lana with a nice little surprise for Peter.  
  
7:43 PM : Have given up on insane idea and will simply take bath.  
  
7:46 PM : Lovely idea. Lavender, v.g. plus candles and Palm with keyboard, dim lights and Billy Joel CD. Makes for wonderful bath. Provided Palm does not join self in the tub.  
  
11:22 PM : Was in bed, nearly. When phone rang. Call went like :  
"Their will be a beep, you talk, I don't pick up, you know the drill."  
"Chloe, Chloe pick up, I know your their and your not sleeping. Chlooooeeeee"  
"Allie, what is it? And why do you have to always drag out my name?"  
"You picked up." She said plainly, well duh! If your going to sound like a dying cow then YES! In flashing neon lights.  
"So I did, you did not answer my question."  
"See, Pete kind of asked my out,"  
"No."  
"No, what?"  
"Just no."  
"I don't know why you do that, I've not even said that much yet."  
"Yet being the problem. And I saw the pictures. It's just no."  
"Your really not any fun."  
"Have you ever cared that much?"  
"No."  
"That's my line."  
"You use it often enough. Any ways, Peter and I are, well, will you print what I tell you like last time?"  
"a) that was an isolated incident b) not that many people even read the Torch and c) you backed my car into a lake while out on a date with MY boyfriend and with MY car that you never asked to use in the first place so I'm not saying yes or no until you talk which with you, will be happening soon."  
"You really are in a mood, Chloe."  
"Thank you."  
"So, yeah, Peter and I"  
"I think we covered that much."  
"Shut up. Were you know,"  
"I really don't."  
"Making out, in the caves when, and we were in the middle of no where! No one was around at all! Clark Kent was standing behind Peter. All I had done was,"  
"We passed the not wanting to know part about a mile back. What do you mean he was standing their. What did you not see this big, really tall hunk of boy scout goodness behind you?"  
"He was looking for you!"  
"Expand on that please."  
  
2:34 AM : Am finally off phone with Allie and have now showered three times. Can not wash Kent off enough but also slightly aroused but thought.  
  
2:57 AM : Will sleep on ideas.  
  
TBC ???  
  
If your still here, please review. 


End file.
